Various lotions of medication and various lotions of materials used as health and beauty products are applied to the skin for various health and beauty purposes. These lotions are generally liquid, gels or are of fluid consistency and may vary in consistency from almost-liquid to almost-solid. The applicator is useful for lotions, creams, oils, moisturizers, liquid lipsticks, liquid make-up, eye make-up, as well as therapeutic materials of that general consistency or the like without touching the material and the skin.
The application of such materials is difficult to achieve. Quite often the materials are applied to the hand, but the concave shape of the palm of the hand prevents even coating of the skin. The fluid material is spread from the palm of the hand onto the area to which it is to be applied. Unless great care is taken, when applied from the palm of the hand, the spreading is uneven. It must be noted that it is usually not intended that this material be applied to the palm of the hand, but that is merely a way of conveying the fluid material to the skin area to which it is to be applied. There is loss because that material remaining in the palm of the hand is washed away. There is an additional problem of having the fluid material deposited in the rings being worn by the user. If the ring is taken off, it may be left behind and lost. If the ring is left on, it will be filled with the fluid material and must be regularly cleaned. Thus, the present method of applying the fluid material by application from the hand is undesirable. Furthermore, the roller of the applicator helps the fluid material to penetrate into the skin effectively and evenly.